


With Love For George

by prettygeorgie



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettygeorgie/pseuds/prettygeorgie
Summary: Ringo is in love with George.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	With Love For George

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this, based on the many times that Ringo said he loved George during the 1980s. 
> 
> I love mature Starrison, definitely my favorite era for this ship.
> 
> "Sue me if you want, but I'll always love you" - Ringo, 1988.

George was all he could think about, every second, every minute, every hour of every day, weeks and even months would go by... but it all remain the same. Ringo didn't really seem that close to George anymore, they hadn't been for some time, Ringo had his own battles and George had a family to look after, now. 

Still, whenever they got together it was like no time had passed at all, it was rare that they would get together, only to work on music but when they did, Ringo enjoyed every moment. Though, one time, George had wanted to sue him, over a song mix that George wasn't too happy with. It seem like such a strange thing for George to do, he never when though with it and Ringo knew he wouldn't, Ringo wondered if George was missing him too and that is why he did what he did.

Ringo was feeling a little sleepy, but he didn't want to sleep, his dreams were filled with George, those dark, intense and mysterious eyes, his pink lips and those legs that Ringo wished were wrapped around him. Just like his thoughts that only made him, cry because of his yearning for George.

Ringo looked over at the nearby table, where one of Barbara's magazines, lied, he wanted to do something for George, something special but he didn't know what. He flick though the pages and saw an article about romantic ideas, Ringo wasn't much of a romantic but the idea of gifting flowers to George, seem nice and George loved, flowers.

But different, flowers had different meanings, and Ringo wanted something that said "I'm in love with you" he saw these gorgeous purple lavender flowers, that he knew George would love. 

George heard a knock at the door, he answered it and he saw a rather shy Ringo, standing there with a bouquet of lavender flowers, George's eyes when wide, he wasn't expecting this. Meanwhile, Ringo was glad that George didn't slam the door in his face, he was worried that he was going scared, George, "For... you" Ringo, held the flowers out in front of him, and George, took them, "These are beautiful, Richie" as the younger man, spun the flowers around.

"But, you know that my wife, probably wouldn't like this..." George, spoke.

"If you don't want them... I'll take them back, I just needed to do this" Ringo, spoke, as he put his hands in his pocket and blushed his foot against the floor, George smiled at him, he forgot how shy and bashful Ringo could be at times, that man is still so cute after all these years.

"I'll take them... but can't have them here at home... these would look good in my office"

The next day, and George had arrived in the studio, he placed the flowers into a vase, filling them with water, a note came out of the bouquet, which George didn't know about. He picked the note up, which simply said "I'm in love with you" George blushed at that, he didn't find Ringo's affection creepy or anything. It was actually quite sweet, George never knew this side of Ringo, existed, but he secretly loved it, he loved the attention that Ringo would give him, though he acted like he hated it. George didn't feel the same, maybe it was wrong for him to tease Ringo, he just couldn't help it, George remembered when it him that would chase after Ringo's affections, now the tables were turn.

That night, George had a dream about Ringo, for the first time in what seem so long, he couldn't remember much, just Ringo removing his dark shades, his bright blue eyes gazing into George's eyes, "I love you, George" that felt so real to George, it was late evening and George tried not to wake up, Olivia as he made his way out of bed and downstairs, little did he know Dhani had followed him.

"Is, Ringo coming over, tomorrow?" Dhani, asked.

"Yes, son..."

"I love Ringo" Dhani, asked.

"That's very sweet, he loves you too" George, spoke.

"Do, you love Ringo?" Dhani, asked.

"Yes I do, that's why I have him here" George, replied with a smile.

The next morning and Ringo had arrived earlier, George wondered why Ringo had arrived earlier then what he said, he would. Ringo, didn't say a word, as he move closer to George, standing on his toes, with each hand placed on George's shoulders, he brought the younger man in for a kiss.

Ringo, then placed his hands on George's cheeks, but George wasn't returning the kiss, not that it bothered Ringo, he just was enjoying the moment, letting go off his yearning. Meanwhile, George wanted to give in, the kiss was sensational and he wanted to take back, dominance over those thick lips, he desperately wanted too.

George, broke the kiss, and Ringo gave him a rather shy expression, the only words he can say to George were "I love you" again and again, pouring his heart out until George could finally hear him.

"I love you, George"

"Ringo... please leave"


End file.
